


Summer Is a Time to Play with Balls

by Coral_Sacks



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sweat, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral_Sacks/pseuds/Coral_Sacks
Summary: It's summertime in Vale, meaning school is out!  Yang and Ruby try to enjoy some quality sibling time together, but the damn air conditioning is busted!





	Summer Is a Time to Play with Balls

     It was hot.  Too damn hot, many would say.  Yang Xiao Long and her beloved little sister Ruby Rose sat side by side on an old sofa in their family home, trying to wring any sort of enjoyment out of the sweltering heat by simply spending time together in front of the TV.  Summer had finally come to Vale, and with it came lazy days, bad movies, and the infuriating advent of a broken air conditioner.  Their father had taken some sort of odd-job assignment (mostly, Yang was convinced, to get out of their oven of a home) and was gone for the next couple of days.  Weiss, ever the over-achiever, had taken to elective summer classes, and Blake had gone… somewhere?  She never was one to share personal business.

     So it came to be that Yang sat with her sister, both dressed down to tank-tops and boyshorts, with every fan they could find pointed their way.  It was enough to keep them from passing out, she supposed, but the heat and humidity was more than enough for both girls to work up a sweat despite hardly moving, only leaving the sofa to refill water or put on another film.

     Some awful movie had been playing for the better part of an hour, and while Yang’s mind drifted, Ruby’s had only become more focused.  A short (and horribly choreographed) sex scene had just finished playing, and despite its poor quality, it did put the black-haired girl’s mind in a particular headspace.  Taking advantage of her sister’s lackadaisical state, Ruby slowly crept her hand closer, and closer, and closer, until she reached her wonderful goal: the hefty, warm bulge in her sister’s crotch.

     Yang was taken completely by surprise.  In the middle of her daydreaming, her beloved little sister had taken a handful of her meaty dick and was currently rubbing it slowly through the fabric of her shorts.  Turning to face the salacious culprit, Yang met the piercing and lusty gaze in those pretty silver eyes.

               “It’s a bit hot to fuck today, don’t you think Ruby?” she asked, knowing full well the answer.

               “You _know_ what I want,” Ruby replied, not breaking eye contact,

               “and now we’re all _sweaty_ and the smell getting to me…”

     Yang had noticed before, obviously.  They’d spent most of the day in the near-sauna of their living room, and now a salty, slightly musky smell had filled the space.  Ruby had _definitely_ noticed, her hand rubbing up and down her sister’s shaft, only growing more vigorous as the cock she was tending got harder.  Both sisters leaned in simultaneously, locking their lips passionately as Ruby continued her lewd work.  Their tongues wrestled for dominance in their mouths, though both knew how it would end up.  Yang was the undefeated champion of tongue-wrestling her sister, a lewd title made possible by lots of practice.  Without breaking the furious make-out session, the blonde rolled her little sister over top of her, and with Ruby straddling her legs, took the opportunity to grope her little sister’s cute, pale ass.

               “Ruby…” she said, breaking the liplock only to get her words out,

               “Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

                “You already know!” Ruby protested, diving straight back at her sister’s wet lips.

                “I like to hear it out loud.” The pair kept the kiss going for a moment more, before pulling away.

                “I _want…_ your _fat… heavy… sweaty… balls…_ ” the girl replied breathily, stealing a kiss between every pause.

                “I want to _smell_ them, I want to _taste_ them, I want you to _drag them across my face_!”

                “Well aren’t you a randy little _slut_ today?” the blonde emphasized the word by raising both hands and slapping her sister’s ass cheeks.

                “Don’t keep me waiting then, babe.  You got me so _fucking_ hard…”

     Yang took a more relaxed posture, leaning back into the cushions and laying her arms wide across the back of the sofa.  Ruby was an exercise in contrast, excitedly kneeling on the floor in front of her lover.  Hooking her little fingers through the waistband of her sister’s bright yellow boyshorts, she eagerly yanked them down to reveal her prize.  Her gift, her reward, her _obsession_.  Many at Beacon were taken by Yang’s massive rack, the brawler easily boasting the largest tits of any student at the school.  It only took Ruby one glance at her sister’s enormous udders to get herself wet.  Those who knew about it were equally impressed by Yang’s girthy, foot long cock, and riding the monster between her legs became a favorite pastime for many of their peers, who had dubbed it the “bitch-breaker”.  Ruby was very familiar, as she was often the bitch being broken.  She knew, however, that the most beautiful, tantalizing, _mouthwatering_ part of her walking sex-fantasy of a sister was something only _she_ could truly appreciate.

     Dangling with one slightly higher than the other, glistening with sweat, was a pair of round, hefty, plum-sized testicles.  The skin was smooth, with a minor dusting of blonde pubes on the underside, and Ruby was tantalized by the promise of exploring every wrinkle and sweaty crease of that ballsack.  She couldn’t help but lick her lips, savoring the moment that the objects of her worship were resting against the seat cushion before her very eyes.  She raised her hands reverently to cradle her sister’s nutsack, taking one orb in each before burying her nose in the sweat-soaked scrotum and inhaling _deeply_ , filling her nostrils with the salty-sour scent of her sibling’s ball-sweat.  Her mind went blank, moaning deeply as her already soaking-wet pussy clenched with pleasure, staining the fabric of her shorts.

                “Holy shit, Ruby!” Yang exclaimed.

                “Did you seriously cum just from _smelling_ my nuts?”

     Ruby moaned softly in the affirmative, nodding meekly with her nostrils still pressed against the sac.  Yang leaned forward suddenly and roughly grabbed a handful of her dark hair.

                “Well I hope you’re not done _bitch_.  I’m sure your slutty sense of smell also picked up the fat fuckin’ load I’ve got stored up for you in that sack.  You don’t stop until my balls are drained, slut.”

     Yang let her sister’s hair go and resumed her relaxation, certain that her little sister wouldn’t disappoint.  She’d never really hurt or insult her precious Ruby, but she knew the little reaper was the sort to get off on a little bit of cruelty.  The younger sibling responded by burying her face in the upper sack, Yang’s meaty cock resting against her forehead.  She simply reveled in the sensations of her sister’s balls, making damn sure that every corner of her pale face had been treated to a kiss of steamy musk.  In that moment, the only thing in Ruby’s entire world was that beautiful, salty scrotum.

                “God you’re nasty. What would dad say if he knew how much you loved being my personal _nut-rag_?  It’s so fucking _hot_ seeing you like this, my sweet little _fucksleeve_ of a sibling, creaming herself over my sack… but you’ll need to do better if you want your big-dick sister to plaster her wad all over your fucking face!”

     Tea-bagging herself with her sister’s hefty nuts wouldn’t be enough to get Yang off, and if there’s one thing Ruby liked almost as much as Yang’s balls, it was the cum stored inside them.  Leaving one hand to gently cradle the coinpurse she dreamed of day and night, the black-haired girl spat in her free hand before wrapping it around the base of Yang’s monster cock.  Breaking oh-so-very-briefly away, Ruby looked her sister straight in the eyes.  Silver met purple as she stuck her tongue out and slapped the pillar of flesh against her own face with a resounding _* **thwack** *_.  Twice more, Yang’s bitch-breaker slapped across Ruby’s face, before the reaper simply rubbed against it from cheek to cheek.

                 “Holy _shit_ …” 

     Proud of her vulgar display, the younger sibling returned to her ball-sweat paradise and began her real work.  While the hand above milked Yang’s cock with a steady rhythm, she at last fulfilled the last of her wishes and lovingly lapped her wet tongue right up the center of her sister’s divine scrotum.  While most of the sweat dripping from the brawler’s nuts had ended up smeared across Ruby’s face, there was more than enough to satisfy the girl’s sense of taste.  She began to quicken her pace, tonguing the balls and stroking the shaft with the effort and eagerness that can only come from true adoration.  In what can only be described as pure worship, Ruby tended to the godly nutsack of her older sister as fervently as any religious fanatic.  At last, she took one of the pendulous orbs between her lips.  She came for a second time as her mouth was filled with the salty-sour flavor of her sister’s warm plumsack.  She dove deep into every wrinkle and crease, thoroughly collecting every single drop of ball-sweat without hesitation.

                 “Fuck, Ruby… Aah... You get me off better than anyone else could, you _whore!"_

     Yang fully stood from her seat, grasping Ruby’s head and harshly pressing her scrotum harder against the girl’s pretty face.  Ruby simply responded by sucking **_harder_** _,_ by stroking **_faster_** _,_ and soon she felt a tell-tale tightening of the testes in her mouth. The intoxicating taste of her sweet sister's salty, pungent, _potent_ seed, spilling right across her eager tongue. It was probably her favorite tasting thing in the world, aside from Yang's sweaty ballsack of course.  Pulling away quickly, she turned her attention to aiming that huge dick straight at her open mouth.  Never stopping her stroking, or her loving caress of the sack, Ruby soon enjoyed a thick blast of her sibling's odorous spunk, shot straight to the back of her throat.

                “On your fucking _face_ , bitch!” shouted Yang, grunting as she tightened her grip on Ruby’s hair.

__

     She aimed the next shot higher, aiming to take it right to the middle of her face.  Her sister’s ball-batter splattered up the bridge of her nose, onto her forehead and into one of her eyes.  She imagined it might have stung, if she weren’t already drenched in incestuous nut-sweat.  Yang went on to pump out several more ropes of thick spunk, making an absolute mess of her sister before slumping back onto the couch.  Ruby remained on the floor, marinating in every scent and flavor the brawler’s crotch could produce.  She was in her own afterglow, in the bliss of having once more indulged in her sister’s family jewels.  So lost was she in her post-nutsucking haze that she didn’t notice her sister slowly stroking herself hard again.

__

                 “Bend over, Ruby.  How long has it been since your incestuous little fuckholes got a pounding?”

__

     In lazy, but happy, compliance, Ruby spun around and presented her well-soaked pussy.

__

* _I’m so glad I broke that air conditioner…_ * she thought, as she felt her sister slapping that big dick against her ass.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Second story ever posted on here! I originally wanted to commission someone else for this, but after shopping it around to a few people, I had no luck! So while the idea was fresh in my head, I decided I would try my hand at writing once again. Unfortunately the amount of synonyms for "balls" that sound goofy as hell is far greater than the ones that sound sexy.


End file.
